stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Real Estate Liberty
Real Estate Liberty is the sixth episode of the fourth season. Tagline In the aftermath of the Evacuation of Romulus, a major real estate crisis arose on Romii. Real estate speculation is happening on core worlds of the Romulan Star Empire and this is just the beginning. Summary Act One Catherine reports to the bridge officers that she has secured the purchase of a house on Romii. At the same moment, the Hydran Royal Navy jettisons the corpses of dangerous Romulan criminals from orbit. The engineering cadet muses that the limiting factor as to how many convicts they can kill off is the transporter capacity. An experiment to increase it takes place on the but the experiment quickly ends due to concerns about the transporters' lifespan. Also, there was a mutiny over the legality of the contract signed with the Romii Prison Authority, leading to the arrest of Princess Kotaff. Act Two Ruzzabot is field-promoted to the rank of third admiral but they are forced to continue providing the services they have signed for. Susan Cardinell has mused the possibility to purchase a new house on Romii, but is rebuffed by the crew, suggesting that the house should be bought on Rator III or Achernar Prime instead. Also, requested that Neleras briefed her on the real estate situation. Vox'ula organizes an away mission to visit Catherine's new home on Romii, and then realizes that, with the mixed reception, the people on the away team have realized that they could invest most of the latinum onboard. Act Three A surprise came to life under the form of Taev Radaik's siblings, who contact Taev promising the crew that they will become rich by investing in their real estate project. However, the crew warns him that this could be the start of a . Also, Catherine has approved to invest 55,000 bars of latinum in their project and has the engineering cadet draft the blueprints of the residential building being built at this location, even when the cadet, Ilyana, asks Catherine for data that could help her draft the plans, giving a 10-story building with both Romulan and Rakelli architecture. Act Four Also, the crew on the ship plans their moves according to the moves that the others could make, ruling out Klingon intervention. And Taev points out to the chief engineer that they have borrowed millions from Romulan banks, before realizing that they have a bank for themselves, although the bank in question was owned by the Tal Prai'ex. The board of directors of that bank debate their entry in the real estate market, knowing that they are taking very high risks. With a budget of 85 million bars, they start speculating. In the meantime, Pazzo and Zetra cure a variety of patients, one fo which is afflicted with llhrei'sian. Act Five Somehow scraping together 43,000 more bars, Catherine purchases 49% of another real estate project on Rator III, running out of cash to purchase the last 2%. The Lyran erein, Terenar, gets sick of hearing about real estate and was beamed back in, like the rest of the away team. But Catherine mentioned petitioning the Hydran Trade Commission so she could start her business even when someone else said that it should be registered at the Romulan Securities Exchange Commission as well. Their new company, Bouteina Holdings LLC, is now constituted as the ship leaves Romii, the "real estate mess", for Hydrax, so the mission could continue. Background This episode covers the theme of economics and, in addition, is the third episode that covers the events of . External link *Real Estate Liberty on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes